The Creator
"Knowledge is Power" Students of The Most High, the Creators posses the awesome power of God's Right Hand, the power to Create. Limited only by their imagination and level of knowledge, Creators are easily among the strongest of all Adepts and as an entire Order they have proven a steadfast bastion of faith and progress in the war against the Darkness. Erecting huge edifices, breeding new forms of life, sculpting armies of Golem, and studying new and arcane powers for themselves, they are believed by many to be God's special forces, those who remind Him most of Himself. Creator's unlimited potential makes them truly universal soldiers, able to act as either elite fighters, heavy brawlers, distance fighters, communications officers, artillery, whatever is needed. Depending on what a Creator prepares ahead of time to bring to the fight, a Creator can be placed pretty much anywhere. Aspect of God: The Creator AKA: Servants of The Most High, Those Who Will Inherit The Earth, Architects, Builders, Children of Addition, the Forge of God, God's Own. Creator Degrees Facts: -Creators can create whatever they understand (this is somewhat relative) -Creators originally must have physical contact with that which they wish to affect, however with practice they can channel their powers in various other ways. -Creators can create anything save other Creators, God reserves that power for Himself. -Can sense, in a vague way, the presence of Destroyer Adepts nearby. -Creating builds up heat within their bodies, so if they push themselves past their limit they will damage themselves (the more experience they have, the longer they can go without heat buildup). -Because they can create their own equipment, especially arcane tools and weapons, Creators are often the guys in combat with the cool toys. -Blood of a Creator is said to have restorative and rejuvenate properties. -Power to Create extends their lives, oldest Creators often clock in at just over a thousand years old. -By their very nature, Creators posses imaginative and constructive personalities, often employed as artists, engineers, problem solvers, etc. -Summon Infinity = Creating is supposed to require concentration and foreknowledge: but sometimes Creator will just open themselves up to divine randomness. Literally anything is possibly, and this sort of feat is done only rarely. (This is the same thing as a Backlash, except a Backlash is unintentional in nature). -A popular trick among Creators is to ignite the chemicals in their eyes, creating an "eye flare" which is both unnerving and used to intimidate others. Many Creators turn their eyes totally white when in action. -Will Of The Creator = Creators can experience sudden bouts of increased mental strength, supposedly this is God Himself aiding them from within their own minds. All creatures are bound intrinsically to their creators. -A bond exists between Creator and created, many Creators have suffered empathic pain, even from great distances away, when one of their creations was destroyed. -Backlash = Also known as Flux, or Divine Chaos, when a Creator attempts to create or do something but, due to a variety of reasons, something else either happens instead or in addition to the intended goal. Freakish mutation, surprise creation, absolute devastation, literally anything can happen in an instance of Backlash. -Sunrise = Creators get a refreshing rush when the sun rises. Only happens when they are in an area that has sunrise. -Christianity = More than any other religion, Christianity has produced the most Creators. The two are synonymous in the minds of most Adepts. -A truly experienced Creator is nigh unstoppable when he knows what he is up against. Creators can craft traps and curses and Golem specifically designed to combat any enemy. The best way to defeat a Creator is to sneak attack them. -Creator often like to take a "surname" for themselves, giving themselves a signifier based on a personal specialty. For instance, a Creator who is well versed in metaphysics and math would be the 'Infinity Creator,' a Creator who specializes in biology would be the 'Evolved Creator.' The Solar Creator, the Forgebearer Creator, the Scarlet Creator, the Kingsblood Creator, and many more are notable members in this Order's history. -Some Creators have attained, through various means, a transmutation of their bodies that causes them to resemble the account of the risen Lord Jesus in John's Apocalypse. Burning, bronze skin coupled with white hair, fiery eyes, and an inflected voice are all great, but Creators in this form give off waves of energy that knockout other people and animals and blow electronics. This form is called the Form of Glory. -Adam, First Man, was said to be a Creator. -Fey Affinity = The Lokelus, as beings infused with the primordial energies of universal creation, can sense Creators and draw power from the actions of a Creator. -Werewolf Affinity = The Garou draw their power from the Gaian Energies, also dubbed the 'Song of Creation,' and their sacred sites produce energies that are identical to what Creators can naturally produce on their own. -Resistance to Primordial Energies = Creators are naturally resistant to primordial energies like chaos or entropy. Powerful Creators can resist radiation. -Because God is known through creation, Creators are masters of natural theology. Factions: -Mimics = Mimics are Creators who study other Supernaturals and seek to replicate their powers. This is an elite group, but their casualty rate is high. -Orders of Alchemy= Various organizations throughout history have practiced "alchemy." These were begun either by Creators or ordinary people acting as assistants to Creators (non-Creators who aid the Order are often termed 'Alchemists' by most modern Creators). These Orders of Alchemy usually have some scientific vision or purpose that guides them. -Enochians = There are legends of an ancient civilizationof Creators called the Enochians who predated all other civilizations. They possessed highly advanced technology, but their civilization disappeared thousands of years ago. Enochian is a language which all Creators instantly know how to read upon seeing it, even for the first time. No one know how that is possible. And no one knows for sure what became of them. -Brotherhood of Adonai = Is a loose organization of Creators who practice Skill-Building. Their creed is "The Very Best Deserves Only The Best." Many actively journey the world looking for challenges to test themselves again. -Ionions = a group of Creators attempted to perfect nanite technologiesthey had developed a long time ago but something happened and they went to ground. Their work has popped up again from time to time throughout the centuries. -Dark Creators = Cabal of Creators who actively seek outforbidden knowledge. -Creationists = Creators who believe humanity has to do something about the environment, both to recycle materials and to learn to balance advancing technology with nature. -Eldritch Creators = An errant cabal called the Eldritch Creators once specialized in creating unstoppable engines of warvarious types and for many occasions. References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation -http://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/song-of-creation/ -Creator Deity on Wikipedia.Com -http://www.godofwondersvideo.org/ -http://www.debmark.com/Creation%20References%20in%20the%20Bible.htm -